TMNT Ch 1 Vacation Plans Spring Break
by NightOwl285
Summary: This is the first chapter of TMNT spring break. Another Donnie and April fanfic. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the TMNT 2012 characters and such, this was just for fun :) Enjoy your reading!
1. TMNT Ch 1 Vacation Plans Spring Break

It had been a long few months. Nearly every single night they were either fighting Foot ninjas, the Purple Dragons, or the Kraang. The guys were exhausted beyond belief and needed rest. Things had been unusually quiet in the past few nights. They couldn't help but worry, and rightfully so.

It was the beginning of spring. Flowers began to bloom and the greens of leaves were returning to the trees. This would be the very first time the guys would experience spring outside of the lair. But to experience spring in a large city would be hard, since there are barely any trees or flowers, except for the ones in flower shops and parks.

"Hey guys!" greeted April as she entered the lair. The atmosphere in the lair wasn't exactly as cheerful as the beautiful redhead. Everyone was feeling down with the constant worry that something bad is going to happen. They wouldn't be far from wrong, but even villains take time to rest or plan a strategy.

"Why the long faces?" April asked. No one really bothered to answer, not even Donnie, they were just too stressed.

"Miss O'Neil, may I have a word?" Asked Splinter who had just entered the room. "Of course Master Splinter." Answered April. Splinter escorted her into the dojo where they could speak in private.

"Miss O'Neil, please don't take their behavior to heart. They have been very stressed over recent events. We are all constantly worried of what our enemies plan to do next and we must prepare for every possibility. Do you understand?" April nodded in reply. She knew how much the guys were stressing out, who wouldn't? They were in serious need of peace and quiet and to have time to relax. April wondered for a moment about what she could possibly do for the guys to help them. And then…..

"I know!" Exclaimed April with excitement, not realizing how loud she was for a moment. "School was just let out for Spring Break. My grandpa has an old house out in the country. No one lives there right now and it's miles away from any neighbors, so no one would have to worry about being seen. Would it be alright if I took the guys there so that they could relieve some stress and just have fun? You're more than welcome to come too."

Splinter sat here for a while. _At least he's not saying no, _April thought to herself. "I will meditate on the idea, but for now be with my sons. I will call you once I have made my decision."

April left him to his meditation crossing her fingers hoping he'd say yes. She really wanted them to go, especially Donnie. It was the perfect time of year and she really wanted to show him something there. She decided not to tell the guys about her idea for a spring vacation in the country side because she wouldn't want to get heir hopes up incase Master Splinter said no. April walked into the living room of the lair to see Donnie waiting for her by the couch.

"So what were you two talking about April?" Donnie asked. April couldn't help but scowl at him for ignoring her earlier. "I'm sorry April, The guys and I…..well… we just have a lot on our minds right now." Donnie said apologizing. April already knew this; she placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know Donnie."

At that moment Master Splinter entered the room. "Miss O'Neil, I'd like to have another word with you if you please." April let go of Donnie's hand for a moment to speak with Splinter and see what his answer would be.

"Miss O'Neil, I have thought over the matter and…" The suspense was killing her; she really wanted to help the guys, and to show Donnie this one thing. "…I have come to a conclusion. My answer is yes; my sons may go with you to this country home. Just so long as you are sure that they will not be seen by anyone." April wanted to shout with joy she was so excited, but had to keep her composure in front of Master Splinter.

"Yes sir, I promise. I'll go tell the guys right now, but wait…don't you want to come too?" April asked, feeling guilty if he was left out. Splinter smiled, "It's quite alright Miss O'Neil, I will remain here to keep an eye on things. If anything were to happen or something is amiss, I will contact you to let you all know." April smiled and thanked him gratefully as she left him to his meditation.

"Guys! I have great news!" Exclaimed April as she came back to the living room. Everyone looked at her with curiosity wondering what she was so happy about. "My school has just been let out for Spring Break, so I thought it would be awesome if we could all go to my grandpa's old house in the country. It's really not that far away, only about an hour drive to get there. And you don't have to worry about being seen, no one's lived there in a while, so the place is completely empty and there's no one around for miles. I already talked with Master Splinter about it and he said yes!"

It was a mixed atmosphere after she was done talking about their vacation plan. On one hand they were all excited and happy to finally have some time to relax, but on the other hand they couldn't help but worry if anything should happen while they were away. After discussing it amongst themselves, they finally came to the conclusion that they will go. They desperately needed a vacation.

"Dudes! How awesome is this! We're finally going on a vacation!" Mikey shouted as he was packing his things. "Okay guys, pack only what you're going to need and meet up by the Shellraiser. We leave at 9pm." Instructed Leo to everyone. Soon everyone was packed and ready to head out. Donnie was still in his lab tinkering with a few things. He was too distracted to see that April was just about to sneak up behind him with a hug. Donnie jumped from surprise as April wrapped her arms around his waist. Blushing, he hugged her back.

"So April, what's the country house like?" Donnie had to ask. He and his brothers had never been to the country side before. All he knew about the country side was what he learned from reading books. April knew this and said, "Well you're just going to have to find out for yourself. I don't want to ruin it for you. Besides, there's something there I really want to show you." Donnie looked at her with curiosity and love at the same time. "Okay April. I'll get my things and meet you in the Shellraiser." April never having let go of his waist said, "I'll help you. We can sit together on the way there." Donnie smiled and held her closely. Together they finished packing and left for the Shellraiser, it was almost time to go.


	2. TMNT Ch 2 Early Spring Morning

It was a long drive, a lot longer than they thought it was going to be. "I thought we were coming to this place for a vacation, not to exhaust ourselves more!" Raph complained. Mikey was already fast asleep somewhere in the back seat. Leo stayed up driving the whole way while April helped with directions. Unfortunately they had to take the long way to avoid any traffic for any chance of them being seen. Donnie tried his best to stay awake with April, but eventually he was defeated by much needed sleep. April wrapped a blanket around him kissing his forehead good night.

"April, are we any closer?" Leo asked so exhausted. "Just make a left up ahead and we'll be there in a few minutes. I'm so sorry you had to stay up like this. I promise I'll make it up to you." April said to the sleepy driver. Leo just smiled, "The trip will be worth it, no worries." Said Leo.

"We're here guys!" She began to wake everyone up to start getting ready to take their things into the house and into their rooms. Raph was already up and out of the Shellraiser before anyone else. April had already handed Raph the keys, so he was first to go in, but of course he had to help Mikey in because he just couldn't wake up to walk into the house. As hotheaded as he already was, Raph had no choice but to carry Mikey in and lay him on the couch. April kneeled down by Donnie to wake him up. She couldn't stop smiling at him; he was just so cute when he was sleeping. "Get up Donnie, we're here. Let's grab our things and head in."

Donnie was just so tired, out of all the others; he had to be the most tired. Donnie had always been the night owl of the family, always staying up inventing and researching. In the past recent nights the stress of fighting and training left him without getting any sleep. _Poor baby,_ April thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close, kissing his cheek to wake him up. Slowly opening his eyes, Donnie finally woke up to see the face of the beautiful redhead he fell deeply in love with.

Everyone had grabbed their things and headed inside the house. They all chose their rooms and went straight to bed. Donnie and April stayed up for a little while longer together to grab a quick midnight snack to eat. "I remember you mentioning that there's something here that you wanted me to see. What is it?" Donnie had to ask, he'd been wondering about it for a while. "You'll see, it's a surprise." They kissed each other good night and went into their own rooms.

The next day everyone was well rested and relaxed. _Thank goodness, it looks like everyone is back to their old selves. _April thought to herself.

"MIKEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY WAFFLE!" Yelled Raph. April had made waffles for everyone that morning, but Mikey was really hungry for more and just took Raph's. "You already had six waffles dude! How the heck can you eat more?!" Mikey yelled back. Leo, Donnie, and April sat together at the table laughing and enjoying their breakfast together.

The sun had barely risen yet, so just then the sun's beams began to creep in through the windows. The guys had never seen a full sunrise before, especially not one where there were no city buildings to block its way. The night before, none of them had noticed just how open this place was. No people, no buildings, no enemies, no nothing. It was just them and the beginning of Spring. The sun continued to rise as the morning mist began to shine on the grassy fields. The smell of a spring morning was just wonderful to them. They were all standing outside now, taking in all this scenery. Donnie held April's hand bringing her close to him, "It's beautiful." Donnie whispered to her. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" Donnie asked.

April smiled her most beautiful smile to him, "This was part of it. Later tonight you'll see the rest of my surprise." April said to him so lovingly. Donnie brought her close to him and kissed her lovingly, he didn't care if the others were watching, and neither did she. It was their vacation too.


	3. TMNT Ch 3 Fireflies

The guys had spent all day outside running around and just having fun. And the best part was that no one was there to see them. For the first time they felt as though they were free from their fears and everything else, they were just free. _We have to bring Master Splinter next time we come here, _everyone thought.

They all did just about everything anyone could do outside. They raced, climbed, rolled down the grassy hills, and even swam in the nearby lake that had an old tire swing still intact. Never had April seen them this happy. This is exactly what they all needed. It's unfortunate that this moment can only last for a few more days, but they will make the most of it and cherish each and every moment together.

April remembered coming here with her dad when she was a little girl. She took Donnie to the same old willow tree she and her father used to sit under during those long summer afternoons. This was part two of her surprise to Donnie, but she'll tell him that later. She hadn't showed him the best one yet. Together they laid beneath the old willow looking up at the swaying leaves and branches. Hand in hand April and Donnie rested peacefully beneath the willow, falling asleep to the sound of the gentle early spring breeze, and the faint distant noise of three brothers chasing and pushing each other into the lake.

The day was beginning to come to a close. They all headed inside for dinner, they had pizza of course. After everyone had finished their dinner Leo, Raph and Mikey agreed to do one last training session for the day and then go to bed. Donnie was about to join them, but he felt a tiny and gentle hand grab his and pulled him back. "The sun is just about to go down and I still have that one last thing I wanted to show you." April pleaded to her purple clad turtle. Donnie looked at his beautiful redhead with curiosity and love. He still couldn't figure out what she wanted to show him. But whatever it was, he knew he'd love it.

April and Donnie left the others behind in the house. April took him to the same spot they had fallen asleep together earlier that day beneath the willow tree. "April, why are we here again?" Donnie really tried to figure out what it was that she wanted to show him, but still had no clue. "You're just going to have to wait til' the sun goes sun." Teased his beautiful redhead. They had never realized before, but this was the very first sunset they have ever seen and shared together. The sun finally hid its bright face, the lake, trees, grass and flowers all went dark. Donnie pulled out his T-Phone to show some light, but April told him to put it away. "Why April?" Asked Donnie. "You'll see." She answered.

For the first time Donnie looked up to see the stars so clearly, "Wow." Donnie had to say with amazement. "That's not the only surprise I have to show you, there's just one more thing." April said. _What more could there possibly be? _Donnie thought to himself. And at that moment little lights began to dance above the lake and sway with the grass and flowers as the gentle spring breeze blew them. A canopy of dancing lights appeared swaying with the branches and leaves of the old willow.

_Fireflies_

"My dad used to bring me here every summer to see this. This is what I wanted to show you. I wanted you to come see the fireflies with me." Donnie looked at her with astonishment and awe; this was such a wonderful gift. It certainly was a surprise. He took her hand into his and kissed the soft of her gentle hands. "I love you April. Thank you so much. This is all so amazing. You're amazing." This was the first time Donnie had ever seen fireflies in person, this all seemed too good to be true, and for a moment he wondered if he was dreaming.

Donnie drew her closer, holding her in a loving embrace. Together they looked into each others eyes for a moment. _I love you, _they both say to each other. They stayed in their embrace, holding each other, kissing each other for the longest time. They were both thinking the same thing. _I never want this moment to end._


	4. TMNT Ch 4 Country Roads

The guys weren't sure if they should be worried, or just let the two be. They didn't come back til very late. Holding hands as they walked in the door they looked as though they were spellbound.

"So what were you two love birds up to?" Raph teased from the living room couch. Donnie just shot him both a shut-up and a not-now-I'm-tired look. Raph reluctantly stopped any further attempts to tease. Mainly because Leo kept insisting on training most of the day, so he was tired too. Leo had just gotten off the phone with Master Splinter, "Everything's fine and so far nothing seems strange according to Splinter. Thank goodness." Leo said from across the hallway and into the living room with everyone else.

Everyone was relieved of course. After a few said good nights and one good night kiss, everyone went to bed. All except Mikey who wanted to pull at least one prank on Donnie before bed. But Leo caught him before he could go through with his long-over-due prank on Donnie. "Go to bed Mikey. You can prank him tomorrow." Mikey reluctantly turned around and headed for his room. "Jeez, you're no fun!"

The next morning was just like yesterday's, but of course whenever April wasn't close by, the others couldn't help but tease Donnie as all loving brothers do. Teasing him along the lines of impersonations and kissy faces. "Oohhh Doooooonnie!" Mikey beckoned from behind Donnie. "Your appointment with Doctor Prankenstein has been long over-due! Now say Aahhh!" Donnie turned around confused. "Aahh? What do you mea…? AAAHHHH!"

At that moment not one, not two, but three water balloons came splashing down on Donnie followed by being tackled to the ground. He _did_ have it coming. Unfortunately for Donnie, April wasn't up yet, so he was at the mercy of his brothers til then. A few moments later the beautiful redhead came walking down the stairs half awake. "What's all the ruckus guys?" April asked as she just noticed her purple clad turtle on the ground soaking wet. April looked over at the guys, "He had it coming didn't he?" April said with her sweet little laugh.

April went over to help him up and took him to the other room to help dry him off, which for some reason took longer than was necessary. They came back to the kitchen where April and Mikey were making breakfast for everyone. As to what they made for breakfast no one knew, but they were pretty sure it was eggs and bacon…..pretty sure. Raph turned on the TV and the first thing that showed was the weather forecast. "Looks like there might be some rain today." Said Raph.

After everyone was done with breakfast all five of them did some morning exercises and a bit of training. Even though they're on vacation, they can't take too long of a break from training. After a few sparring sessions, April went over to Donnie and asked, "There's an old country road my grandpa and I used to take walks on. Do you want to go for a bit of a walk there with me today?" There really was no reason for her to ask in the first place, he said yes right away. He loved doing just about anything with her.

"But April, Raph said that there might be rain today. I wouldn't want you to get wet and catch a cold. Besides, what if there's a slight possibility that someone other than us will be walking or driving on this road?" April had to think about that. He did bring up some pretty good points. "Hang on a sec', I'll be right back." April said as she went into the other room. Donnie heard some drawers and closet doors opening and closing. April came back out with a big hoodie and sweatpants.

"You can wear this while we're out. If it starts to rain you can just pull up the hood over your head, or if anyone were to be on the road no one will really notice with those clothes and that hood covering your head." Donnie thought about it for a bit. He went ahead and put on the clothes April handed to him. They both went over to the mirror to see how he looked. He didn't look bad at all really. At least no one would notice him that much and he could keep warm if it rained. "I think this plan could work." Donnie said to her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Guys, we're heading out!" April said to the others as they waved good bye. "You guys are going out again?!" Mikey complained. April felt a bit guilty; she hadn't spent that much with the others. "I'm sorry Mikey. I promise we won't be gone for long. We'll all do something together when we get back." April reassured Mikey.

"Okay, but just as long as you guys are careful and make sure no one sees you. You might be ok with those clothes, but you still can't be too sure. And also it looks like the weather might get bad." Leo said to the couple as they headed out the door. "I promise we'll be alright. If anything happens we'll come right back." Donnie assured his skeptical brother.

April led the way to where she and her grandpa used to take those long walks together. April was happy to be back there, she had so many wonderful memories of this place. She began to tell Donnie all about her memories, especially the ones about her father. Donnie was happy that she was sharing all these wonderful memories with him, but he couldn't help but feel sad for her. She didn't show it, but he could tell that she was really missing him. And she wished that he were here with her now. Donnie wanted to say something, to comfort her, to tell her that he _will_ get him back. He didn't want to push the issue, all he could do for the moment was to hold her close as they walked side by side along this old country road. And then…..

"_Country roads_

_Take me home_

_To the place_

_I belong_

_West Virginia_

_Mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads…"_

His beautiful red haired angel began to sing. Donnie had never heard her sing before. Never had he heard a more beautiful voice than hers. She stopped halfway into the song. April noticed him starring at her smiling showing his cute gap. "It's an old song my grandpa used to sing to me whenever we walked together. Have you ever heard of it, Country Roads?"

"No I haven't but I'd like to learn it." Donnie said to her. April smiled and began to teach him the lyrics. Together they sang that old song until they came up to this beautiful old oak tree in a field off the side of the road. They decided to sit there for a while to rest. Snuggled closely together April was nearly asleep, until.

She began to cry.


	5. TMNT Ch 5 Memories Forever and Always

Donnie was startled by her sudden crying. He knew what was wrong. She was missing her father terribly. He held her in a warm loving embrace. "I promise you; I swear on my life, we _will_ get him back." Donnie whispered in her ear. She said nothing, only holding him tighter not daring to let go of him.

Donnie held her closer. He placed his hand on her soft face holding her closer to his. Wiping away her tears he held her in a deep and loving kiss. She let out a small whimper as their kiss deepened with passion. Never parting from their passionate embrace, they laid down beneath the old oak tree.

Although the air that day was cool and windy, their bodies were filled with intense heat as their lips and bodies began to sway in rhythm with one another. Hands moving up and down, they were becoming lost in each others arms. Until suddenly they hear distant rumbling of thunder nearby.

The two slowly parted from their embrace. Looking at each other, her eyes were red from her grief. But after their kiss, some of her sorrow had faded. Those chocolate eyes looking at hers with so much love and concern made her heart melt. "I love you Donnie." She whispered to her purple clad turtle.

"I love you April, forever and always." He said bringing his face closer to hers once more. April hated to change the subject, but she had to get it off her chest. "I know you and the others will bring him back. I have so much faith in you all. I'm sorry for being depressing and dragging you down with me, but it was just that this place reminded me of so many memories. I just couldn't help but think of my dad."

Donnie reassured her with a kiss, letting her know that he wasn't upset with her or anything and that everything was going to be all right. "When we get him back, you'll keep on making more happy memories with him." Donnie said to her.

"I know I will; _we_ will, but for now I want to make new memories of this place with all you guys, my family. I want to make memories with _you_ Donnie." April said to him, looking at him with such deep passionate love.

Donnie was deeply touched by her words. He didn't think it was possible for him to fall even deeper in love with her, but there he was, sinking into her eyes of ocean blue. "April, these past two days have been the best in my entire life and I will never forget them. I would never give these moments up for anything in the world. No matter what I have to face when we get back, no force on Heaven and Earth can take this away from me."

April was both touched and scared by what he said. It was something she never wanted to face, the possibility of losing any of them, especially her Donnie. The thought of anything bad happening to them made her want to cry even harder. Donnie knew what she must have been thinking from her expressions. He felt like an idiot for making her worry. Again he held her close, burying his face into her warm neck, "I'm sorry April, I didn't mean to make you upset like that. I'm such an idiot! I promise you that we're all going to be alright, I promise. I won't let anyone I love get hurt, especially you." He said to her as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I made you sad, please forgive me."

April cried into his embrace for a short while. "It's alright my smart purple dummy." She said with her cute little giggle that made his heart skip a beat. "I'll have my revenge on you later."

The storm was beginning to grow ever fiercer at this point. They were so caught up in each others passionate embrace that they didn't even notice til a loud crack of thunder and lightning broke their trance. "We have to go." Donnie said as he pulled April up to her feet. They both began to run along the old country road as the rain began to pour on them. A few times April slipped because of the mud, but Donnie caught her every time. Again she slipped one more time, but this time she had twisted her ankle and couldn't walk on it. Despite the harsh rain coming down on them, Donnie picked her up and carried her off as quickly and carefully as he could. Being held close to his chest, she could help but feel intoxicated by the swaying of his body against hers and the strong pounding of his heart beating within his chest.

The storm was beginning to calm down. They finally reached the house and went inside soaked and drenched to the bone. The guys were there in the living room. Mikey was playing a video game, Leo was meditating, and Raph was watching the news again. "Where the heck were you guys?! You've been gone for like three hours!" Mikey questioned as he looked away from his game. "I'm really sorry Mikey it was my fault. I promise I'll make it up to you." April pleaded to Mikey as Donnie carried her over to the couch.

"So what exactly happened? And why were you carrying April?" Leo asked seeming not to break from his concentration. "It was raining hard out there. She slipped and twisted her ankle." Donnie said as he was getting an ice pack from the freezer. Donnie went over to April's side and gently placed the ice pack on her ankle and wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm. April was shivering nonstop. "I really hope you're not catching a cold. I'll go make some tea." Leo suggested.

While the tea was brewing, April kept shivering. "April, go upstairs and change into something warm. I'll help you up the stairs." Donnie said to her, but not so loudly that everyone else could hear. "Ok, I'll go. Just help me up." Donnie wrapped his arms around her. To him she was as light as a feather. April felt weightless as he carried her up into his strong arms. Mikey was engrossed in his video game to notice and Leo was in the kitchen making tea. Raph, however, just sat there with is usual smirk.

Donnie carefully carried her up the stairs and in to her room. He sat her on the bed while he pulled out something warm for her to wear. "Um…I guess I'll wait out in the hallway. Let me know when you're ready to come down." Donnie said to her nervously, showing his adorable gap smile. April was hesitant, but one thing popped into her head. _Memories. _

April decided to give in to temptation, at least just this once. "Um Donnie, if it doesn't sound too strange, I actually could use some help with getting my boot off. It really hurts, would it be ok if you took it off for me? Please Doc?" April pleaded to him with a cute pouty face. Donnie blushed crimson red when she asked him that. He hesitated, but he'd do anything for her, even something as simple as taking off her boot. He closed the door behind him and kneeled down before her. He placed one hand on the heel of her boot and the other hand on the back of her leg. He gently pulled off her boot, showing the swollen ankle. With the ice pack still in hand he placed it on her ankle again. Only this time he slowly glided his fingers over her thighs. Lightly grazing his lips over her knee, a shiver went up her spine from his passionate touch.

She wanted more, so much more. But they both knew that it just wasn't the right time yet. Donnie slowly let her go. He stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her before he went out the door to wait for her in the hallway. When she was finished getting dressed he helped carry her down the stairs and into the living room where Leo and the others were waiting with a fresh hot cup of tea waiting for them.

The storm had completely calmed down and the sun began to show again. It was still later in the afternoon, but there were still some things they haven't done yet. She made a promise to the other guys that she'd spend more time with them. In the shed behind the house there was a huge stack of dry wood. April suggested they have a small campfire together before the day ended. So Leo and Raph grabbed some firewood and started a nice fire. Mikey had the marshmallows, chocolates and gram crackers ready at hand for smore's.

They spent the rest of the day and part of the night sitting around the campfire together eating smore's and telling stories or jokes. The sounds of joyous laughter filled the air. "Hey sis, hand me some more marshmallows will ya?" Mikey asked April. _Sis? Mikey's never called me that before. I really like the sound of that. _April thought to herself smiling. They were her family, and she loved them all, and always will, forever and always.


	6. TMNT Ch 6 Sis

The next morning most of them were still asleep. Mainly because they all stayed up so late by the campfire and were all recovering from the intense sugar shock from all those smore's. Leo was sitting in the living room sipping on a big mug of coffee while watching a mini marathon of Space Heroes. April came down stairs to see Leo by the couch. "Anymore coffee left?" April asked him still very sleepy. "Yup, just made a full batch. Help yourself. How's your ankle?," asked Leo smiling good morning to her. "No worries, I'm ok. It's still a bit sore, but at least I can walk on it a bit."

April made herself a big mug of coffee as she was trying to fight back her droopy eyes. She sat next to Leo and together they watched the early morning mini marathon of Space Heroes. During commercials, Leo thought of saying something. He had never had the chance to thank her yet. "April, I can't tell you how we all really appreciate you bringing us here, it really means a lot to us. It's been a really long time since we've been able to relax and have fun as a family. Thank you Sis," Leo said with a grin. No one else was around, so he didn't feel embarrassed saying that. Normally Leo wouldn't have called her Sis before, but now she really was part of the family, and he couldn't have been happier saying so.

April couldn't help but show the biggest smile on her face when he said that. "No problem bro." April said with her sweet giggle. After a few corny hero puns and action seens, one by one everyone started to wake up. "Morning guys," yawned Raph as he was coming to sit by April and Leo by the couch. "You're watching this again? Don't you ever get tired of watching this over and over?" Raph complained. "Aww come on! It's a classic!," replied Leo.

Raph reached over to grab the remote to change the channel. Leo tried to grab it back. Oh boy, now it was turning into a Texas Showdown, only one will win the remote.

"Wrestle for it?" asked Raph with a smirk on his face. "Wrestle for it," replied Leo. What was once a silent rainy morning suddenly turned into a Wrestle mania Extravaganza. One kick and punch after another, soon Raph had Leo in a head lock and pinning him down to the floor. Leo couldn't take it, he tapped out. "Haha! Remote is mine! Who's the best fighter? Raphael, that's who!" He boasted with a smirk as he reached for the remote. Raph changed the channel over to the news again. Although he didn't show it often, Raph had always been concerned with what may be going on in the city and thought it'd be best to check the news every now and then.

"_In other news, there will be a big storm front coming in from the south later on today. We advise that everyone stay indoors due to harsh winds and heavy rainfall….."_

"Looks like more bad weather you guys," said Raph. "We'll stay here one more day, but we'll have to leave tonight. I'd say a three-day vacation was long enough. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're all going to have to go home, but for now let's wait out this storm." Leo said with his usual authority. They honestly didn't want their vacation to end, but they had all agreed from the beginning of the trip that they would be gone for about three days. If they were away for too long, who knew what evil their enemies were up to.

Later Mikey and Donnie came into the living room. Donnie and April kissed each other good morning as Mikey went to look at the storm out the window. "How's your ankle? Does it still hurt?" Donnie asked. April replied, "I'm ok, it's just a bit sore, but it looks like I can walk on it."

Still the rain continued to pour like cats and dogs on the beautiful country. Although it seemed a bit gloomy, it was sort of beautiful in a way. Raph took a moment to step outside on the porch to take in the scenery. He didn't want to admit it, but he really loved this place even if it was raining. He loved the smell of the rain falling on the clean grassy yard and the big flower garden that once belonged to April's grandparents.

April stepped out on to the porch to see what Raph was up to. "What are you doing here all by yourself? You're going to catch a cold standing out here like this." April motioned for Raph to come back inside. "Nah, I'm good here. Donnie's probably waiting for you inside." Raph said with a bit of a smirk and uncertainty. April noticed she hadn't paid much attention to him in the past two days and felt pretty guilty. April decided to sit next to him on the old porch swing.

Raph looked at her a bit confused, but decided to say nothing of it. He would never admit how much he really liked her company. He would never admit to how much he considered her to be family. So all he could do for the moment was to just sit there silently. But of course, April broke the silence.

"I saw the way you put Leo in that head lock and pinned him down, hahaha that was an awesome move Raph!" April exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Raph couldn't hide his smile after hearing that. _She knows right where to get me, _Raph thought to himself. "Well what can I say? I'm just all kinds of awesome! Thanks for noticing Sis." Raph boasted flexing his big muscles with a huge grin on his face. April couldn't help but giggle a bit. This was the very first time Raph had called her that. She stood up and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you're having a good time here. We're definitely coming back here again soon," said April.

Raph was taken aback by the sudden hug, but hugged her back despite his tough demeanor. "Thanks Sis, for bringing us here, it's been really awesome." Raph said as sweetly as he never would have imagined ever sounding. "I'm getting cold, so I'm going in. You coming in yet?" asked April. "Nah, I'll hang out here a bit longer. Call me when breakfast is ready." Raph replied.

April went inside to find Leo and Mikey watching Space Heroes while Donnie waits for her by the couch. "So what were you two talking about?" asked Donnie. April replied, "We were just kinda enjoying the morning air is all. He'll be back in later when breakfast is ready." She gave him a kiss on his forehead and started to walk towards the kitchen, "Hey Mikey! Do you want to help me with breakfast again?" Mikey quickly looked up at her from the couch with a look of excitement. "Sure thing, be right there!" exclaimed Mikey.

Mikey followed April into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, but first…. "Hey Mikey, I'm going to need your help with something." Mikey looked at her a bit confused at first, but his look of confusion immediately turned into a sinister grin after she was done telling him. "Well my lovely assistant, shall we go with something modern, or classic?" Mikey asked in his pretend sinister Dr. Prankenstein voice. "I say we go with classic. It would seem to be a most fitting procedure Doctor." April replied in her best impression of an evil villainess.

After some commotion and giggling from the kitchen later, April tried her best to hide her laughter. "Hey Donnie, come here a sec and tell me what you think of my new recipe for the pancake batter." Donnie wondered what those two were up to. He never would have thought that April would actually be planning a prank on him. He carelessly walked in through the kitchen door…carelessly. The oldest trick in the book and he couldn't believe he fell for it as a bucket of water landed square on his head from opening the door.

"Was this your idea Mikey?" Donnie asked in a serious I'm-going-to-kill-you-now look. "Hahaha nope! It was April's idea! You just got punk'd by your girlfriend bro! Ahaha!" Mikey laughed as he flung a bit of flour at his face. "I told you I was going to have my revenge on you Donnie. Never underestimate me my dear, mua-hahaha!" said April in her cute evil voice also flinging flour at his face.

Donnie quickly scooped her up in his arms planting a huge kiss on her lips smothering some flour on her face. "Well played my dear, well played," said Donnie with a smirk on his face. "Ahahaha that was awesome! You're the best Sis ever!" Mikey shouted with excitement hugging them both. Another great big smile spread across April's face. This was the third time she had been called Sis. Her love for all of them was so great. Donnie and Mikey helped April with making the rest of the breakfast. Leo and Raph sat by the kitchen table and were soon joined by Donnie, Mikey, and April. Together they had their last breakfast of their Spring Break in the old country home.

But they'll be back another time of course. All they had to worry about now was getting home later in all that rain. What other storms might be brewing other than rain later that night?


	7. TMNT Ch 7 The Storm Home

After breakfast they all sat down in the living room together to watch a movie. It was still raining hard outside, so a nice movie with the family was just the thing for this kind of day. So of course they all decided to watch some sort of horror action sci-fi movie.

They were all getting pretty freaked out by the movie and the storm was just adding on to their fear. Raph was just sitting there watching the movie without the slightest hint of fear, but in all honesty, he was freaked out of his mind. "I can't believe you big babies are afraid of this stupid movie. You can tell its all fake," said Raph as he was making fun of their visible fear. _Ok, them's fightin' words! _Leo and Mikey both thought. They both looked at each other with a sinister grin. _Oh yeah, he's so asking for it._

Mikey then sneaked up behind Raph as soon as he was sure that he was really watching the movie. And then the perfect moment of opportunity. When the movie was at its most silent, but scary part, Mikey knew it was the perfect moment to make his move. _Muah-hahahaha!_ Doctor Prankentein thought to himself. He carefully sneaked up behind Raph and then…. "BOOYAKASHAAAAAAAA!" Mikey shouted as he broke the terrifying silence of the movie's most horrifying moment followed by the sudden crash bang of lightning and thunder shaking the windows.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. Holding on to his pillow for dear life, his eyes wide with terror until he saw Mikey rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU! GET OVER HERE!" Raph yelled as he got up from his seat to chase Mikey all over the house. Meanwhile everyone else paused the movie for a moment to enjoy the show.

Donnie and April were cuddled together in a huge warm blanket on the couch this whole time during the movie. And they were both still cuddled together, but were also now laughing so hard their sides were starting to hurt. Leo still where he was sitting was also laughing until his sides couldn't take much more. Leo reluctantly got up and broke off the chase. Then suddenly….._Zzzzppt_

_The power went out._

A huge flash of lightning cracked so fiercely it lit up the once darkened country for just a few moments followed by a cracking spine chilling bang of thunder. April snuggled closer to her purple clad turtle beneath the blanket. She never did like storms. Donnie held her closer in his strong protective arms and kissed her forehead.

Leo and Raph found some flashlights and candles to help light up the house a bit. "Ok guys, the weather has obviously gotten much worse. I think it's about time to start packing up and head home," said Leo as he was looking around for more candles. Everyone was bummed out of course, but they all knew it was time to go home.

No one had noticed yet, but that last huge lightning strike had actually hit the Shellraiser causing the Kraang power cell container to crack. The energy signal was now being released and the Kraang were now tracking it down. The Kraang were on their way.

Everyone had gotten their things packed and ready to go. Leo decided to give Master Splinter a call to let him know everything was ok and that they were all coming home. But the storm was so bad that they had completely lost signal on all the T-Phones. As Donnie was getting things set up in the Shellraiser, he notices something….._Oh crap…_

"GUYS! We are seriously going to have to move _NOW_!" Donnie shouted with sudden panic in his voice. Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst. "What the heck is wrong Donnie?" asked Leo in his leader authority tone. "It's the power cell! Somehow the container for the power cell cracked and now the energy signal is being released! Which means the Kraang could be on their way right now!"

Everyone had a look of sudden shock and terror on their faces, especially April. Whenever she sees or even thinks of them she hates them even more for taking her dad away from her. If April had the chance, she would destroy them all and had her revenge, if she ever had the ability to that is.

"Ok guys, grab your gear. We are leaving _now!"_ ordered Leo. They all got their things quickly packed and into the Shellraiser. April stood out in the cold rain to look at the house one more time until next time, if next time. Donnie rushed over to April with a jacket and braced her shoulders. He quickly drew her in close to his loving kiss. "Come on, we have to go," Donnie pleaded. April looked up at him worryingly. Donnie knew what she was feeling and thinking. But all he knew he had to do right now was to get her to safety. And somehow contain that power cell.

The violent storm continued to rage as they rushed down the highway to get home as fast as they could. Again Leo was the one driving, but this time he didn't care about going over the speed limit or being seen. They just had to get home. Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey were cautiously watching out the Shellraiser for any signs of the Kraang. Donnie was trying to fill in the cracks of the broken container. So far no luck, the signal was still going through.

Donnie's hands almost began to shake from the tension. It wasn't the Kraang he was particularly worried about. He was mostly concerned about getting everyone to safety, especially his red haired angel. April wrapped her small gentle hands over his. "It'll be ok. I'll help you with anything you need," April reassured her purple clad scientist. As much as Donnie wanted to hold her closely and never stop kissing her right then and there, he knew he didn't have that kind of time. The realization of that brought an ache to his heart, but what had to be done, had to be done. He gave her a reassuring smile and continued to work on the power cells container with April's help.

They were half way back to the city when suddenly….multiple white vans surrounded the Shellraiser and a helicopter right above them. The Kraang found them.

"We got company!" shouted Mikey. There were four white vans following them. One behind, one on each side, and one in front. Leo tried to shake them off, or at least cause them to get into a crash, but it was no use. Raph targets the roof cannon on the van directly ahead of them and fires. Firing at the wheels, the van swerved out of control and crashed into a ball of fire.

Two Kraang droids jumped off of the helicopter and onto the Shellraiser's roof. If they got in the Shellraiser and got their hands on the power cell, they would all be done for. Raph and Mikey got on the rooftop of the Shellraiser and both began to fight them off to keep them from getting inside. Mikey pulled out his Kusarigama, wrapping its chain around one of the droids and thrusting it off the moving vehicle.

Meanwhile the other droid quickly had its laser gun at hand and aiming directly at Raph. He easily dodged the blasts and plunged his Sais through the droids chest and tossed him towards the van behind them. Raph realized he had to get the other vans off their backs. The droids were blasting from all sides. Raph made a dangerously stupid bold decision. He jumped off of the Shellraiser and into one of the vans closest to him and began attacking as he broke in.

There were three Kraang droids in the back seat ready and aimed to fire at Raph, while the fourth one was still at the wheel. Gripping tightly to his Sais he lashed out his anger and frustration into the droids heads and chest for ruining their vacation, and also for causing April's pain. He quickly threw the last remaining droid out of the van and took the wheel. Raph slashes the motor and cutting the wires, leaking out fluids. The last two vans were beginning to approach behind him blasting their laser guns in his direction. Raph made a sharp turn, drifting towards the vans as they were firing and….

…..

Meanwhile, Mikey was all by himself fighting off two more Kraang that jumped off the helicopter. Donnie was still trying to contain the energy signal. April wanted to do something; she couldn't just let Mikey fight all by himself. April knew he was going to get upset with her for this, but she just had to. April quickly, but quietly takes Donnie's bo staff and rushes towards the rooftop.

Donnie quickly notices, "APRIL STOP! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! GET BACK HERE!" Even though it hurt her to do so, April ignored him and went up to help Mikey anyway. Donnie tried to go after her, but…. "Donnie! You have to trust them. Mikey won't let anything bad happen to her. Right now, you just have to contain that energy signal because if you don't we're screwed!" Leo ordered as he was driving and picking up speed. Donnie was torn, he didn't want April to get hurt, but he had to fix the container and hide the signal. Sure she's been training with Master Splinter and all, but she still wasn't ready. Donnie hated this, but he had no other option.

"Mikey! Don't let anything happen to her! I swear, if she gets one scratch on her….!" Donnie shouted through the opening in the roof. Mikey took a quick moment to look down, "I promise! I won't let them lay a finger on her!" Mikey shouted back. Mikey looked over at April showing his big smile. "Let's kick some alien ass, Sis!" April and Mikey fought back to back on top of the speeding Shellraiser. It was the ultimate brother and sister moment.

As Mikey was facing the two droids, another came down on the Shellraiser's roof facing April. She tightly gripped Donnie's Naginata and aimed for the Kraang droid's chest. At first she missed, but quickly recovered herself and brought the bo staff down on the droid with all her strength. The droid stumbled back and fell off the roof and was crushed underneath one of the vans. It felt good to pound one of those alien creeps, but it still wasn't enough.

As April was about to help Mikey with the two droids he was facing, another droid approached behind her, taking her down and pinning her on her back with a painful thud. April let out a cry of pain as the droid was holding her down. A chain was soon wrapped around the droids neck and was pulled off of her. Mikey held the evil emotionless thing at the edge of the Shellrasier's roof. "I'll let you have this one Sis," Mikey said in an unusual serious tone. Mikey knew the pain she had been feeling, and this was the perfect chance to take out some of that anger and pain.

April tightly grabbed her love's Naginata and thrust its sharp blade into its chest and hurtling it off of the moving vehicle. There were no more Kraang droids approaching the Shellraiser's roof for the moment. Although the helicopter was still above them, April grabbed the Naginata and threw it towards the propeller which caused the helicopter to stop and fall into the woods in a big boom. April let out a cry of joy and pain. She tried to hold it in, but she nearly went into hysterics. Mikey held her tightly as she cried into her little brother's chest. Her crying stopped when suddenly they hear….

_BOOM…._

The van that Raph was on was leaking as it hurtled towards the other van with the droids firing their laser guns. The leaking van crashed into the last remaining vans as it exploded on impact.

"_RAPH!" _Mikey and April yelled from the rooftop. There was no sign of him. There was just a great ball of fire as it was beginning to shrink in the distance. Mikey and April rushed back inside the Shellraiser. "Raph! Where's Raph?!" Leo shouted back as he was still driving. "We have to go back! Raph was in one of those vans!" shouted Mikey in panic. Donnie rushed to April's side whose eyes were red from crying. He heard what was going on up on the roof. So he just held her as she sobbed until…..

"Since when do you start crying like that, Sis? People will think you're a wimp if you act like a sissy!" came a voice from the roof of the Shellraiser.

"_RAPH_!" they all shouted in unison. Raph jumped inside and sat down by Mikey in the back seat as he was holding on to his arm. "Raph! What the heck happened?! How did you…..? the explosion and…..?!" stumbled April. She worryingly looked him over and noticed his arm was bleeding. "Don't worry so much, it's just a bit of a scratch! And as to how I got out, well….," Raph began to explain with his usual smirk, "as soon as I caused the van to leak, I drifted the van towards the others as they were firing at me which I figured would blow up the darn thing. So as soon as I saw I was close enough, I hopped off and clung to the side of the Shellraiser and then BOOM!"

Everyone just stared, even Leo who parked the Shellraiser for just a moment. April's eyes began to swell as she punched Raph on his good arm and then braced him in a tight hug. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Raph protested. "That was for scaring me to death! I thought something bad really happened to you!" April cried. Raph didn't realize how worried he made her. "I'm sorry Sis, it won't happen again," said Raph as he hugged her back. Everyone couldn't help but gather in a group hug right then and there.

Leo started up the Shellraiser again. "Donnie, is the container for the power cell fixed?" asked Leo. "Yeah, but only for a short time, we have to get back to the lair now so I can replace the container with a new one." Donnie replied. A few minutes later they finally were back in the city, but it was going to take a little while longer til they got back to the lair. In the meantime, Donnie wrapped up Raph's arm and gave him some pain killers. Mikey sat along side April. "That was real good fightin' Sis, I couldn't have been more proud of you," said Mikey as he gave her his usual big hug. "Thanks bro," said April as she smiled.

Donnie went over to sit next to April, "Are you alright?" Donnie asked her. April gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss. "I'm fine, buuuuuuut it looks like you're going to have to get _another _bo staff….again hahaha," giggled April. Donnie didn't care; all he cared about was that his red haired angel was safe and sound. He held her close to him on the way back home.

They were soon all back home at the entrance of the lair. They all went in carrying their things. They were all exhausted from that crazy road trip. They were all glad to see Master Splinter waiting for them by living room. Master Splinter looked up from his warm cup of tea to see his five kids exhausted and worn out.

"Well, you all must have had a really good time." Master Splinter couldn't help but be a little sarcastic. They all let out an exhausted laugh and plunged right into their rooms and went fast asleep. It was incredibly late at night. "_GOOD NIGHT SENSEI!" _They all shouted from their rooms. "Good night my sons. And tomorrow we're all getting up at 6am for training!" Master Splinter shouted. Groans came from all sides of the lair in response.

Master Splinter allowed April to stay for the night. He gave her some blankets and a pillow. She hugged him goodnight. Normally she'd never really done that before. But she loved them all, her family. Master Splinter hugged her back, "Thank you April, ever since you came into our lives we have become a bigger family. You are family, and we all love you very much," Master Splinter said to his young kunoichi student. "Also, I am very proud of you. Michelangelo told me of your fighting. You will join us tomorrow morning for training. 6am sharp."

April looked up at him at smiled. She then bowed her head in respect, "I'll be up and ready by then, Sensei," said April. April was then left alone in the room. Donnie came in to find her waiting for him. "Were you able to replace the container?" April asked. "Yep, the signal's hidden and I put in an extra hard cover to protect it from any further damage, so there's nothing to worry about." Donnie said. He went over to her and held her in his warm embrace kissing her passionately. "I love you April, goodnight and sweet dreams." April looked up at him bringing her small gentle hands to his face and said, "Goodnight Donnie, I love you."

They soon fell asleep in each others arms on the living room couch wrapped up beneath the blanket. They dreamed peacefully that night together.

_Together in love, forever and always._


End file.
